fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Heartstone (Pre-Reboot)
|-|Normal Appearance= |-|Queen of the Vampires= |-|Darkstone= |-|True Form Darkstone= |-|1= |-|2= Summary Angela Prince as she appears throughout the entire Pre-Reboot continuity of Supreme Comics, starting off three years after the end of the Generation One era. Angela is at this point well established as the champion of Earth and eventually finds herself mentoring the next generation of heroes as new threats arise. At the end of the Antithesis Saga, Angela absorbed the being Antithesis into her body, eventually led to the rise of her evil and far stronger alternate personality: Darkstone. Darkstone was one of the biggest threats in the entire series, and was only defeated by Angela breaking her will and taking control of her mind and body again. Angela was part of the 99% of existence wiped out by Drasna’s Godwave, but her death was undone and retconned out of existence after the end of the Armageddon event. As the series went on, Angela eventually married her former nemesis, Lord Devastator, and had two kids: Lena and Jackson, both of whom she would mentor and teach to be superheroes. Angela reached her peak in the Resurrection Saga, where she had her full potential unlocked and ascended to the level she was always meant to be at, becoming the true embodiment of all energy: Ultimate Heartstone. During the Descent into Chaos event, Angela (along with the rest of the megaverse) attempted to stop Nyarlathotep from awakening Azathoth, but she failed and was subsequently erased from existing once Azathoth awoke and wiped out the entire megaverse in the process, replacing it with another once he fell asleep again. However, Angela returned in The Realignement, where the Pre-Reboot megaverse was restored, and she was eventually merged with her Post-Reboot counterpart. Appearance and Personality Angela is a tall, attractive and athletic woman, permanently kept in her physical prime due to her powers. She has short blonde hair and blue eyes. As the Queen of the Vampires, her hair turned grey, her eyes turned red, and her skin took on a more pale tone. As Darkstone, her skin was more tan, her hair turned blue and her eyes red. In Darkstone’s true form, she retains a humanoid body but her head resembles that of a bat-like demon with fangs, glowing red eyes and large wings. |-|Normal Personality=Angela’s personality remains mostly the same as when she was a teenager, but she is much more mature. Her arrogance and flirtatious nature, while still being very present, have been tempered with the responsibility she has as the champion of Earth and the knowledge that people look up to her, and she should make her best attempt to be a good role model. |-|Vampire Personality=Angela becomes much more seductive and suggestive as a vampire, frequently spouting off innuendo in the middle of fights. She also has a much more regal personality, as she is the queen and wishes to be referred to as such, at times even referring to herself in the third person as “Queen Angela.” |-|Darkstone Personality=Darkstone has described herself as all the negative aspects of Angela’s personality combined and turned up to infinity. Darkstone is psychopathic, sadistic, completely uncaring to the feelings of anyone but herself, and she has a massive god complex, referring to herself as the one true God on several occasions. While Darkstone constantly keeps an aura of invincibility around her, she does fear one thing: her initial personality as Angela. This fear proved to be her downfall, as it allowed Angela to regain herself and take control back from Darkstone. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good, Chaotic Evil (as Queen of the Vampires and Darkstone) Name: Dr. Angela Victoria Prince, Angie, Ange, Doctor Prince, Heartstone, Darkstone Origin: Supreme Comics Gender: Female, technically Both as Darkstone (the fusion of Antithesis, who is male, and Heartstone) Age: 38 (physically), 54 (chronologically) Classification: Energy Being, Superhero, Abstract Concept Date of Birth: February 2nd, 1996 Zodiac/Horoscope: Aquarius Birthplace: Zürich, Switzerland Weight: 168 lbs Height: 6’4” Likes: Engineering, Chemistry, Sex, Drinking, Working Out Dislikes: “Dumb blonde” stereotypes, the word “bimbo,” spiders Eye Color: Blue, Red (as Queen of the Vampires and Darkstone) Hair Color: Blonde, Grey as Queen of the Vampires), Blue (as Darkstone) Hobbies: Working Out, Engineering, Reading Comics, Watching TV, Sparring with her protégé(s) Values: She has vowed never to kill, and she always wants to not only live up to The Heart of the Megaverse’s words about her, but to be the kind of person that would make her mother proud. She also wants to be a role model for the people of Earth, and especially a role model to her children. Marital Status: Married Status: Permanently fused Affiliation: Prince Industries, The Justice Sentinels, Throne of Titan, Cosmic Hierarchy Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: All Good Things - I Have The Power Combat Statistics Tier: At least 5-B, likely far higher | At least Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C, far higher with Rage Power | Low 1-C, far higher after absorbing Antithesis | Low 1-C, High 1-A with the God Javelin | 1-C | High 1-C, higher as Queen of the Vampires | High 1-B | 1-A | 1-A | 1-A | High 1-A | High 1-A, higher as Ultimate Heartstone | 0''' '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Depowered=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Hacking, Acrobatics, Social Influencing, Immortality (Types 8; cannot die as long as The Heart of the Megaverse protects her and 10; is bound to all energy in the megaverse, and cannot be killed unless all of the megaverse’s energy is destroyed), Martial Arts (Trained in H2H combat by Thor and The Shadow), Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Willpower Manipulation (Overpowered and broke Darkstone’s will), Power Bestowal (Even while nothing but an incomplete consciousness, she was able to give The Sentinels resistances to Darkstone’s hax), Resistance to Telepathy (Darkstone was only able to get into Angela’s mind when she suffered a psychotic break. After regaining her sanity, Darkstone was incapable of re-entering her mind), Plot Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Information Manipulation (Was unaffected by Darkstone trying to erase her from the story, cut the thread of her fate and write her out of The Chronology) |-|Pre-Antithesis Absorption=All previous powers, Flight, Reactive Power Level (Her power raises dramatically as she fights, or if she is badly wounded), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; has better regeneration than she did as a teenager), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Rage Power, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Awakened Power, Energy Projection, Afterimage Creation, Energy Manipulation (Gained access to the energy spectrum, giving her control over the wide array of substances that fall under the category of energy), Non-Corporeal (Became one with the energy spectrum, causing her to become a being made of pure energy), Elemental Manipulation, Duplication (Can create five clones of herself and remain efficient), Aura (Can charge her own energy and envelope herself with it. This can be used to create protective barriers, stun or freeze people in place, induce violent shaking or change the weather), Teleportation, Attack Reflection, Abstract Existence (Type 2; embodies the concept of energy and can infinitely restore herself as long as energy remains in the megaverse), Energy Absorption, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense energy of almost any kind), Body Control (As she is a being of energy and has energy manipulation, she can warp her body to do whatever she wants), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch pure energy, even when in a physical form), Power Absorption, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Deconstruction, Explosion Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Has stated that she is “the author’s favorite,” as well as remarking on how the series is almost entirely text based), Durability Negation (Can attack someone’s energy signature), Healing, Higher-Dimensional Existence and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Can make it possible for people on lower levels of dimensionality to see her), Space-Time Manipulation, Information Analysis (Can scan things down to the molecular and genetic level. Can also read someone’s strength, and find out their maximum power), Emphatic Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can remove the energy from someone’s brain that allows them to access their abilities), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel (Can travel into the energy spectrum, a current that flows throughout the entire megaverse), Sealing and BFR (Sealed Soulcrusher into the energy spectrum, and it took the intervention of Cthulhu to get him out), Telekinesis, Size Manipulation (Grew to a size that dwarfed planets), Law Manipulation (Can control the forces of order itself to balance and counter Soulcrusher’s Chaos Magic), Magic and Chaos Manipulation (Was taught Chaos Magic by The Heart of the Megaverse, to counter Soulcrusher learning energy and law manipulation), Resistance to Energy Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation (As her body is composed of energy and elemental forces, attacks of these natures wouldn’t affect her much), Power Nullification (Can use her body control to reactivate her powers if they are ever somehow deactivated), Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (Her mind is composed of energy, so anyone that goes into her mind will just see, in Angela’s own words, “TV static”), Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation and Disease Manipulation (Angela has completely perfect control over her own body, so manipulation that could warp her body can be instantly reversed or negated. Was explicitly stated to never get sick) |-|Post-Antithesis Absorption=All previous powers, Regeneration (High-Godly; casually returned after Thanatos erased her on all levels of existence, even going so far as to ‘erase the very concept of Angela Prince’), Telepathy (limited; has a telepathic connection with Thor), Fusionism (Can merge with Thor to become an exponentially stronger being known as Thunderstone), Absorption (Absorbed Antithesis and gained all of his power and abilities), Gained All the powers of Antithesis: Corruption (Type 2: Antithesis could infect universes with his essence by touching them), Large Size (Type 9, possibly 10, can reach the same size as Antithesis, who was larger than the macrocosm), Life Absorption (Antithesis consumed the life force of everybody on Earth), Shapeshifting, Weapon Creation (Antithesis could transform his body parts into knives or blades), Elasticity, Danmaku, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Existence Erasure (After regenerating from Thanatos’ initial attack, Angela was able to walk straight through all three of these abilities and only suffering slowed movements), Absolute Zero (No-sold Thanatos’ “Chill of Death,” which he explicitly stated was absolute zero), Illusion Creation (Saw right through Loki’s illusionary clones due to being able to sense the real Loki’s energy signature) |-|Queen of the Vampires=All previous powers, Immortality (Types 2 and 7; as a vampire, she’s undead), Animal Manipulation (Can control bats), Mind Manipulation (As total control over all other vampires’ minds, and can hypnotize non-vampires), Invisibility, Soul Manipulation (When she bites someone and turns them into a vampire, she then gains total control over their soul), Summoning (Can summon bags and other vampires), Intangibility (In mist form), Necromancy, Resistance to Holy Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Via a stake through the heart), and Solar Radiation (As the queen, she is immune to all typical vampire weaknesses) |-|Clockwork Saga=All previous powers (excluding those in her Queen of the Vampires key), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Astral Projection (Can project her, or other people’s energy signatures across creation or into realms beyond it. When she does this, the spirits can interact with the physical plane, but the physical plane cannot interact with them), Large Size (Type 11; as a beyond-dimensional being, she is this large by default), Resistance to Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (As a beyond-dimensional being, she resists anything bound by dimensionality by default) |-|Ultimate Heartstone=All previous powers (excluding those in her Queen of the Vampires key), Immortality (Type 5), Conceptual Manipulation (Types 1 and 3; has complete and total control over the concept of energy, which binds the megaverse together and encompasses nearly all of the concepts within it), Nigh-Omniscience (Knows everything within the megaverse, however she never uses this ability as it makes things “too easy”), Nigh-Omnipresence (Exists everywhere in the megaverse), Resurrection (If she is somehow killed, she will be resurrected from the energy of the megaverse), Transduality (Type 4; was stated to have ascended beyond all dualities and transdualities), Acausality (Type 5: stated to be beyond the concepts of cause and effect), Reactive Evolution (Due to being the paragon of good, she adapts to counter and surpass the greatest evil opposing her), Resistance to BFR (As she is an omnipresent, she can simply manifest herself back to wherever she is BFRed from), Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Stated to transcend megaversal life and death), Causality Manipulation (Exists beyond cause and effect) and Conceptual Manipulation (Beyond all the concepts of the megaverse that are contained within the concept of energy) |-|Venusian Saga and onwards=All previous powers (excluding those in her Queen of the Vampires key), Transformation (Can access her Ultimate Heartstone form whenever she wants), Age Manipulation (Prevented her own aging), Quantum Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Creation (Created a singularity and a black hole by collapsing gravity in on itself), Creation (Can create things out of pure energy), Resistance to Power Absorption (Only Queen Shikrah was able to consume her powers) |-|Darkstone=All previous powers to a far greater extent (excluding her depowered state’s Willpower Manipulation, and her resistances to Telepathy, Plot Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Information Manipulation), Reality Warping, Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Stated by Lord Devastator to be manipulating the forces of existence itself, and later explicitly confirmed it herself that she was warping the plot), Void Manipulation (Kicked Azathoth out of his void, warped it to her liking and could summon portions of it to attack her enemies), Precognition and Clairvoyance (Could predict The Sentinels’ actions before they made them), Fate Manipulation (Owned a weave that held the fates of everybody in the omniverse), Life Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation and Metal Manipulation (Gave Heartstone’s outfit a new design and later made it into armor), Existence Erasure (Literally snapped Lord Devastator out of existence), Probability Manipulation (Made it 0% likely the Sentinels would reach her fortress), Illusion Creation, Information Manipulation (Was going to literally rewrite The Chronology), Immersion (Views the omniverse as fiction, and can enter and leave it whenever she wants), Resistance to Magic, and all of the powers granted by the Genesis Gage Attack Potency: At least Planet level, likely far higher (Far stronger than her depowered self from the Titan Saga, which was able to match depowered Titan Saga Xen, who had effortlessly destroyed planets in the past) | At least Universe level+ (Much stronger than she was in Volume 1. Effortlessly restored the universe after it was destroyed) | At least Universe level+ (Far stronger than before), far higher with Rage Power (Effortlessly stomped both Soulcrusher and Meteor Mash, who at the time was relative to Soulcrusher, at the same time) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Could somewhat damage Antithesis, who consumed the entire macrocosm in the past. The macrocosm contains an uncountably infinite amount of universes), far higher after absorbing Antithesis (Became just as strong as Antithesis, and eventually surpassed him) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Equal to Exiled Thor. Overpowered Loki, who was stated to be capable of destroying Yggdrasil. Every single one of the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil are higher-dimensional realms that each have uncountably infinite amounts of universes spawning off of them), High Outerverse level with the God Javelin (Mortally wounded Godhead Hades, who was able to effortlessly toy with numerous Skylord level Gods simultaneously) | Complex Multiverse level (Stated by Illya to be capable of absorbing and controlling the power of a single Genesis Lantern, all of which contained higher-dimensional power, even compared to the level of dimensionality Angela was at in the previous saga) | High Complex Multiverse level (Destroyed The Lobby, the Gamemasters’ personal multiverse that mirrored the main multiverse. Stated more than once to be the most powerful being in the multiverse, tied with Lord Devastator), higher as Queen of the Vampires (Far stronger than in her base form. One-shot Lord Devastator and Photon, both of whom were comparable to her base) | High Hyperverse level (Fought on par with the Apicem Bellator, who was slightly superior to the Apicem Venandi, who could destroy timelines with a single shot. “Timelines” are actually levels of existence that contain an infinite amount of dimensions) | Outerverse level (Forced her way into Clockwork’s realm, which existed on an untouchable, unreachable level of existence that resided above creation to the point that no amount of stacking infinities would reach his realm. Creation holds every single timeline, of which there is an uncountably infinite amount of) | Outerverse level+ (Could hold her own against the witches from the first level of the Nekopane) | Outerverse level+ (Much stronger than before. Could at least somewhat stagger Pope Altair, who easily stomped her, Photon, Lord Devastator and Zephyr af the same time) | High Outerverse level (Violently shook the megaverse just by transforming into this form, and was stated by Soulcrusher to be completely unbound by it. Punched out MAX Power Soulcrusher’s ultimate attack that was going to destroy the megaverse and return it into the void of chaos that predated its existence. Stated by Soulcrusher to transcend the megaversal concepts of dimensionality and undimensionality, duality and transduality, cause and effect, life and death, and anything within or without reason. Stated to be the conceptual and megaversal paragon of a hero, locked in permanent struggle with MAX Power Soulcrusher, the conceptual and megaversal paragon of a villain) | High Outerverse level (Far stronger than her previous base form. Can effortlessly stomp and one-shot several Venusian soldiers. These soldiers all surpassed Pre-Invasion Skarlet, who wiped out the entire Nekoplane and absorbed the power of all witches within it. Slightly superior to God of Titan Lord Devastator, who fought and defeated Dragon Skarlet, who was vastly stronger than her base form that surpassed all Venusian soldiers combined. Could somewhat irritate a Hooded Shikrah that was using 1% of her power, who was far stronger than Dragon Skarlet and effortlessly stomped GoT Lord Devastator. Was even able to damage 1% Hooded Shikrah, but only when she was off-guard or not expecting it), higher as Ultimate Heartstone (Stronger than she was in the Resurrection Saga. Overpowered 100% power Hooded Shikrah and one-shot her once she was off-guard. Could somewhat damage and stun base Shikrah) | Boundless level (Effortlessly caught a flurry of attacks from the completed Genesis Gage, and later destroyed the weapon with her aura alone. The Genesis Gage, even while incomplete, was able to effortlessly sweep through the entire cosmic hierarchy. Darkstone later prepared to ascend beyond the omniverse into The Garden and rewrite The Chronology) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Vastly superior to depowered Titan Saga Xen, who could travel from another solar system to Titan in seconds) | Infinite (Much faster than she was in Volume 1) | Infinite, far higher with Rage Power (Blitzed both Soulcrusher and Meteor Mash) | Infinite (Could keep pace with Antithesis and dodge his attacks), far higher after absorbing Antithesis (Far faster than before) | Immeasurable (Could keep pace with Exiled Thor, who could dodge Mjølnir, which flies at speeds beyond time itself. Could also dodge Mjølnir herself), Irrelevant attack speed with the God Javelin | Immeasurable (Faster than before. Could somewhat keep up with Lord Devastator when he wielded an incomplete Genesis Gage) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant (As she is now a beyond-dimensional being, she is this fast by default) | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Nigh-Omnipresent (Her heart contains all the energy of the megaverse, and as such she is present everywhere in the megaverse and can manifest herself anywhere in it whenever she wants) | Irrelevant, truly Nigh-Omnipresent (Her megaversal omnipresence is now permanent, and can be accessed in her base form) | Nigh-Omnipresent (Larger than the omniverse itself, and can hold The Chronology in her hands like a book) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Should be vastly stronger than she was before gaining access to the energy spectrum) | Immeasurable (Much stronger than she was in Volume 1) | Immeasurable, far higher with Rage Power | Immeasurable, far higher after absorbing Antithesis | Immeasurable (Overpowered Thor in an arm wrestle, and later matched Hercules) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Matched the Apicem Bellator in strength) | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant (Held up Soulcrusher’s chaos sphere, which was larger than the megaverse, over her head) | Irrelevant (Far stronger than her previous base form), higher as Ultimate Heartstone | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Planet level, likely far higher | At least Universal+ | At least Universal+, far higher with Rage Power | Low Complex Multiversal, far higher after absorbing Antithesis | Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal | Outerversal+ | Outerversal+ | High Outerversal | High Outerversal | Boundless Durability: At least Planet level, likely far higher | At least Universe level+ | At least Universe level+, far higher with Rage Power | Low Complex Multiverse level (Survived several glancing blows from Antithesis), far higher after absorbing Antithesis | Low Complex Multiverse level (Traded blows with Exiled Thor and Loki) | Complex Multiverse level (Survived the energy output of a Genesis Lantern) | High Complex Multiverse level | High Hyperverse level (Traded blows with the Apicem Bellator) | Outerverse level | Outerverse level+ | Outerverse level+ (Survived hits from Pope Altair, albeit she was nearly knocked out sometimes) | High Outerverse level (Survived attacks from MAX Power Soulcrusher, who was her equal) | High Outerverse level (Slightly superior to God of Titan Devastator, who could survive several blows from 1% Hooded Shikrah), higher as Ultimate Heartstone | Boundless level (The complete Genesis Gage couldn’t even bend her aura) Stamina: Virtually inexhaustible (Will only tire when faced by beings of equal or superior power to her) Range: At least Planetary | Low Multiversal (Likely has greater range than she did in Volume 1) | Low Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal (Her range is at least relative to her AP), far higher after absorbing Antithesis (Comparable and eventually superior to Antithesis, who could physically reach across the entire macrocosm) | Low Complex Multiversal (Should have comparable range to Loki, who can affect the entirety of Yggdrasil) | Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal (The shockwaves of her blows traveled the entire Lobby) | High Hyperversal | Outerversal | Outerversal+ | Outerversal+ | High Outerversal (Violently shook the megaverse just by transforming into her Ultimate form. Equal to Soulcrusher, who could create an attack that was larger than the megaverse) | High Outerversal | Boundless (Grew to a size where she was larger than the omniverse and present in The Garden. Could rewrite the entire Chronology) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius (Far smarter than she was as a teenager. Has created far more advanced devices, namely the God Javelin that was capable of harming the likes of Godhead Hades), Nigh-Omniscient as Ultimate Heartstone (Knows everything within the megaverse, although she usually hides this information from herself) and Darkstone (Knows everything in the omniverse) Weaknesses: Angela is still arrogant to the point that she will try fighting people far stronger than her, and she is still horribly arachnophobic. Darkstone is completely insane. Strong enough methods of energy disruption can distort her body and make her powers go haywire, and it will take her longer than it normally should for her to regenerate. If she fights against a being of comparable or superior power long enough, she can run out of power and be reduced to only planetary levels of power. However, this is extremely difficult to accomplish. Notable Attacks/Techniques: • Energy Manipulation - The basis of almost all of Angela’s powers, she is capable of manipulating the concept of energy throughout the entire megaverse. • Energy Vision - Angela’s favorite technique, she channels energy into her eyes and releases it as a beam, or sometimes as a quick burst of energy. • Adaptation - One of Angela’s signature abilities, she grows stronger as she fights. This ability is extremely potent, as she has closed massive gaps in power before. • Power Absorption - Angela can absorb the power of anybody weaker than her, and (temporarily) take their abilities for herself as well as adding their AP onto hers. • Aura - Angela can summon an aura of energy that can damage and throw back opponents, as well as having other effects such as vibration manipulation, paralysis inducement and several more. • Seduction/Flirtation - Angela has on several occasions taken advantage of her attractiveness to distract her opponents and take the advantage in the fight. • Duplication - Angela is capable of creating several clones of herself that can operate on their own volition and have equal power to the original Angela. As of the Venusian Saga, Angela can create hundreds of clones of herself. • Asgardian Martial Arts - Ever since the Godhood Saga, Angela has been training with Thor in the different forms of Asgardian combat and techniques. Not only does this make her a very skilled martial artist, but she knows techniques that allow her to attack her opponents’ essence, teleport, create afterimages, redirect attacks with vastly superior AP to herself (even being shown to deflect and redirect 1-A attacks), and amplify those attacks with magic when she sends them back. There are many more techniques she knows as well. • Thunderstone - If Angela takes Thor’s hand and the two sync their minds, they fuse into the being known as Thunderstone, who has the power of Angela multiplied by Thor and then multiplied by their sisterly bond. • Ultimate Heartstone - Angela’s full potential as given to her by The Heart of the Megaverse, Angela wields all energy within the megaverse, knows everything in the megaverse and is ever present throughout the megaverse. When she first used this form, she gained several abilities and was afterwards able to use all of them in her base form. • Omnipresence - Angela takes advantage of her omnipresent nature to disappear and re-manifest anywhere she wants as a method to confuse her opponent. • In-Combat Evolution - When faced with beings of similar power, Angela will adapt to gain new abilities in order to gain an advantage over her opponent. • Power Nullification - Angela can take away energy based powers, which apply to several things, including but not limited to: elemental energy, spatial and temporal energy and mystical energy (to a lesser extent) • Chaos Magic - While she is not a master of this ability like Soulcrusher, she is quite proficient in using the essence of Cthulhu. • Darkstone - Angela’s psychopathic alternate personality, Darkstone has since been regressed to only coming out whenever Angela is extremely angry. • Plot Manipulation - Darkstone’s signature ability, described in series as manipulating existence itself. • Willpower - Angela has one of the strongest willpowers in the verse, as most clearly displayed when she easily overpowered Darkstone through willpower alone. As this is Angela’s strongest technique, she will only use it in situations where she absolutely cannot win. • “Infinite” Potential - Due to the nature of Angela’s powers, she has incredible potential that allows her to become vastly stronger after training sessions. Key: Depowered | Cosmos Saga | Legion Saga | Antithesis Saga | Godhood Saga | Genesis Saga | Gamemasters Saga | Trinity Saga | Clockwork Saga | Witch Saga | Resurrection Saga | Ultimate Heartstone | Prime Angela | Darkstone Note: * Any time the word “infinite” is used in the Supremeverse and is not referring to the level of transcendence the numerical dimensions have above each other (I.E. the fourth dimension being infinitely above the third dimension), it means an infinite amount, with every single one of those infinities having infinite more spawning off of them, then infinite more spawning off of them, so on and so on, ad infinitum. * In the Supremeverse, a timeline is a structure that contains countably infinite dimensions. The “infinity,” referring to the amount of these dimensions, works the same way as all other infinite amounts as said in Note 1. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia Angela performed an Asgardian ritual with Thor that mentally bonded the two. Ever since, the two have considered each other sisters. Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:Energy Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Immortal Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Tier 5